OneShot: Sorting
by Iago96
Summary: The PotterSnape children are sorted. Where will they go?


One-Shot – Sorting

The Great Hall was filled with children talking. The four house tables were not yet covered with the Welcoming Feast. The doors opened and in came Professor McGonagall followed cautiously by a group of eleven-year olds. The tattered hat was set on it stool and the Sorting began.

"It doesn't feel like eleven years does it Sev?" Professor Harry Potter-Snape asked his husband of sixteen years who was seated beside him.

"No, it doesn't. Sometimes I forget just how old he is."

"Potter-Snape, Caleb" called Professor McGonagall and a young boy with messy black hair and onyx eyes stepped forward. The Sorting Hat seemed to be debating over which house the child belonged in.

Finally, the Hat announced, "Ravenclaw," and the studious house started to cheer. Harry and Severus looked at each other knowingly as their son made his way to his new house table. They had been saying to each other that Caleb was a Ravenclaw for years. The boy always had his nose in a book. Unless he was pulling pranks with his sisters, flying with his dad or brewing potions with his father, of course. Their daughters on the other hand were following in their fathers' footsteps. Lillian was definitely a Slytherin while Armina was most certainly a Gryffindor but they were still the best of friends and when paired with the older brother terrorised the Hogwarts population. They usually left their parents alone though. The last time they pranked their fathers they had woken up with pink hair, green faces, boiled all over their bodies and could only tell the truth for a whole week.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat after the last child had been Sorted to give his introductory speech, "Another year has begun and we must once again remember the things we may have forgotten over the summer. I welcome the first years and would like to inform them that the Forbidden Forest it just as its name suggests forbidden. That also goes for a few of our older students as well," he said looking over to the Gryffindor table where four red-haired boys were sitting, attempting to look innocent. Harry looked over to Severus and smirked. The newest Weasley twins were just as bad as their fathers if not worse. Both Fred and George had married and had twins. "If anyone wishes to check the banned items list it is in Mr Filch's office as always. Now on with the feast." With that the tables were filled and people began to fill their plates.

Over on the Ravenclaw table one of the older pupils asked Caleb if his parents would be pleased at his Sorting.

"Well the Hat did say that I did belong in Slytherin and Gryffindor as well but with a father as Head of Slytherin, a dad who was Gryffindor's Golden Boy and two sisters who are definitely going to Gryffindor and Slytherin there was no way I was going anywhere else. I want to be able to escape them sometimes."

* * *

Three years later

"Potter-Snape, Armina." Professor McGonagall called and a pretty girl with raven hair and startling green eyes stepped forward.

The Sorting Hat was placed on her head. It screamed its answer within a second, "Gryffindor!"

"Potter-Snape, Lillian." Professor McGonagall called next and another equally pretty girl stepped forward. She had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes like her sister.

Like before the Sorting Hat barely touched her head before it yelled its answer, "Slytherin!"

Her twin cheered the loudest as Lillian took her place at the Slytherin Table. She received a few odd looks from some of her fellow Gryffindors.

"What?" She asked them curiously.

"Why are you cheering a Slytherin? They're evil." One boy asked.

"She is my twin sister of course I'm cheering her. We have always known that we were going to be in these Houses. Slytherins are not evil. My father is a Slytherin and he is one of the kindest people I know." She responded stiffly.

"And who is your father?" The boy asked.

"Severus Potter-Snape, the Potions Master here." She answered smugly. The boy went pale, he had an older brother who went to Hogwarts six years ago and had told him about the scary Potions professor.

A brown-haired first year girl who was sat a bit further up the table turned to Armina and asked with a frown, "Who is your mother?"

"I don't have a mother. I have two fathers. My birthing father is Harry Potter-Snape."

"Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived?" She asked incredulously.

"It's Potter-Snape now but yes. My dad is a Gryffindor but he is half-Slytherin and my father a Slytherin. I know they are not evil, that is just prejudice. Not all Gryffindor's are brave and honourable you know. During the war with Voldemort (everyone shuddered and Armina rolled her eyes) not all the Death Eaters were Slytherin. My own grandparents were betrayed by a fellow Gryffindor while my father was a spy for the Light. So don't tell me that Slytherins are evil because I know better." She said icily. Armina had inherited her father's cutting tongue along with her dad's morals.

The whole room was staring at her. Armina looked over to her twin, Lillian and rolled her eyes. Lillian just laughed and began eating. Caleb just sniggered at the school's reaction. She was used to her sister's ability to silence her whole room. Lillian however was more like her fathers, she preferred to be on the sidelines watching, but if you annoyed her then you would find that her tongue was more acidic than her sisters.

"What are you all staring at?" Armina asked innocently.

Eventually the rest of the school turned back to their plates, leaving the Staff Table laughing at them. They had seen the Potter-Snapes children grow up and were used to their antics.

"She is definitely your daughter." Harry said to his husband with a fond smile.

* * *

I hope you liked this latest one and as usual if you have any ideas or just general comments please tell me. Bye for now! 


End file.
